


Whiteout

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cold, Drabble, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: A cold trek.





	Whiteout

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #16](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1801354.html).

The snow grew thicker, blowing around me on harsh winds. As it accumulated the path beneath my feet grew less discernible, beginning to feel and appear identical to the rest of the endless moor. I was dressed warmly, but that would do me no good if I spent the whole night outside.

I could not waste energy on doubts. I had to keep going, to Montcalm House where Holmes waited for the evidence I brought. It could not be too much farther. There would be a warm fire and comfort once I was there. I just had to keep going.


End file.
